J'ai fais un cauchemars
by BluHair
Summary: Jonathan Crane x OC (Rating M Lemon/Viol) Jonathan décide de tester sa toxine sur une adolescente et cette dernière ne semble pas vraiment y réagir... Il décide donc d'aller plus loin...
1. Chapiter 1

**Ah... Moi qui m'étais promis à moi même de plus faire de Lemon hard avec viol à la première personne... Bah au moins lui il est pas à la première personne!**  
**Joker: Un point sur trois. **  
**Bref. Ceci est un three-Shot (ça s'dit ça?) et... Bah... J'ai écrit ça en cours de math parce que je m'ennuyais... **  
**Joker: s'aurait été marrant que le prof te grille et le lise à haute voix devant toute la classe...**  
**Argh... L'horreur! **  
**Bref~ Bonne leture!**

* * *

Jonathan Crane avait renoncer à tester ses différentes toxines sur des enfants. Les essais étaient au final tous très semblables et perdaient de leur intérêt au fil du temps. Malheureusement, le psychiatre avait déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser des adultes comme cobayes et les résultats n'étaient pas plus concluants. Il se décida donc à tester l'entre deux : L'adolescent. Il quitte l'enfance et rejoint le monde des adultes et avec toutes les angoisses qui vont avec. Une période de faiblesse pour l'homme en soit.

Jonathan était loin d'être idiot : Comme les enfant, il devrait en trouver un -le capturer-, et contrairement à un gosse de quatre ans, les ados ont une force conséquente. Cela retirait de sa liste de victimes tout individu de sexe masculin. Il était trop frêle pour prendre le risque. Une femme donc. Pas plus de 16 ans, elles ne deviennent que de stupides femelles sans intérêt passé cet âge. Le choix de Jonathan était fait : Il se rendrait devant le lycée de Gotham le lendemain soir.

OoO

la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin, libérant les élèves de leur prison de savoir.

-Jennah ! Tu t'bouge oui ou merde ? On va rater notre bus à cause de toi ! Lâcha une brune, poings sur les hanches, signe de son impatience.

-Allez-y. Je dois rendre des bouquins à la bibliothèque avant de partir.

Elle rejeta quelques mèches de sa crinière rousse en arrière avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de ses amies qui vinrent lui claquer une bise sur chaque joues avant de partir en vitesse. Jennah récupéra ses livres qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main en cuir marron et quitta le lycée tranquillement, sans se douter le moins du monde que deux yeux l'épiait dans une ruelle voisine. Elle posa son casque sur ses oreilles et lança sa playlist de Imagine Dragon, marmonnant vaguement les paroles de la chanson défilant. Une ombre se glissa derrière elle et la suivit discrètement jusqu'à-ce qu'elle approche d'un lampadaire dont l'ampoule avait rendue l'âme, plongeant une partie de la rue dans le noir. L'inconnu lui colla un coton imbibé de chloroforme sous le nez qui l'endormie avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de crier à l'aide. Il la hissa sur son épaule et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

OoO

Jennah sentait quelque chose lui brûler les poignets. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la pièce n'était que faiblement éclairée et elle ne pouvait apercevoir que le contour de certains objets. Elle parvînt à deviner la forme d'un lit et peut-être une table ou une commode. Elle était assise contre un mur, mains menottées au dessus d'elle et sa tête lui paraissait extrêmement lourde voir un peu douloureuse. La rousse tira sur les menottes mais cessa bien vite en les sentant lui bruler à nouveau les poignets.

-Hého ? Appela-t-elle. Y a quelqu'un ?!

Le silence lui répondit, ainsi que le lointain croassement d'un corbeau. Puis, au milieu de ce rien sonore, un sifflement. Étudiante en cinéma audiovisuel, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quatre notes pour reconnaître l'air de « M le Maudit ». C'était ce que l'assassin sifflait avant de tuer ses victimes. Des enfants. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sinistre. Jennah ne put voir que la silhouette de son tourmenteur mais reconnue à sa carrure qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

-Qui êtes vous ? Risqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la rouquine à pas lents. Ses yeux s'étant un peu habitués à l'obscurité, elle remarqua qu'il portait une sorte de sac en toile troué en guise de masque. Elle se débattit lorsqu'il lui saisit la nuque d'une main alors que de l'autre il fouillait dans une de ses poches.

Jonathan dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son cou fin et enfonça l'aiguille de sa seringue dans la chair tendre de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un hoquet de terreur.

« ça commence... » Pensa-t-il avec délectation.

Ses yeux verts autour duquel le mascara avait coulé s'agrandirent, sa gorge se noua et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Pourtant, aucun cri, hurlement ou même gémissement ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres fines et rosées, à la grande surprise de l'homme. Elle replia lentement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en murmurant « réveils toi... C'est rien... Réveils toi... ». Jonathan sentit une colère noire bouillonner en lui comme de la lave prête à se déverser hors de son cratère pour ravager tous les lieux alentour d'une seule vague dévastatrice. Il lui attrapa brutalement les épaules, lui arrachant enfin un couinement, bien que ce soit plus de surprise que de peur.

-Pourquoi ne réagis tu pas ?! Cria-t-il. POURQUOI ?!

Il vit dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et à peine une lueur de frayeur. Mais pas la peur, la vraie Peur avec une majuscule.

-Pourquoi réagir à un simple cauchemars ? Répondit Jennah, étrangement calme.

Il lui lâcha les épaules et quitta la pièce rapidement, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte et laissant sa prisonnière seule dans le noir. Cette dernière essayant en vain de trouver une position plus confortable contre le mur.

De retour dans son labo, il jeta négligemment son masque sur le vieux bureau abimé et s'assit en face de l'écran d'ordinateur rayé sur lequel était affiché une série de graphismes, calculs, tableaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec celle la ?! Gronda-t-il en donnant un coup de poing rageur dans une pile de dossiers reposant sur un coin du plan de travail.

Leur contenu se répandit sur le sol. Une coupure de journal datant d'il y a quelques semaine attira son regard. Le gros titre disait : « Une femme internée suite à plusieurs années de viol conjugal. ». Il ramassa le bout de papier froissé et parcouru rapidement des yeux la quinzaine de lignes dont était constitué l'article. « Perdue la tête … bla bla bla... Peur panique des hommes... ». Il relu la phrase environ dix fois avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt... ?

Il rangea correctement ses documents en sifflant à nouveau «_Dans l'antre du roi de la montagne_».

OoO

Jennah entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle croupissait là : Des heures ? Des jours peut-être... ? Parfois elle entendait son ravisseur passer prêt de la porte en sifflotant (toujours la même mélodie d'ailleurs). Elle n'était pas stupide et avait vite compris qu'elle était loin de rêver et que l'homme qui la gardait prisonnière ici ne lui voulait pas du bien. La seule chose qu'elle ai obtenue de lui était l'injection d'une toxine qui ne cessait de lui faire avoir des hallucinations plus horribles les unes que les autres. Certes, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour les oublier, mais ce n'était pas agréable d'avoir des tremblements et sueurs froides incontrôlables depuis plusieurs heures. Après l'une de ses micro siestes, elle avait découvert une assiette à côté d'elle. Une assiette pleine d'asticots, cafards, et autres insectes répugnants qui grouillaient au milieu d'une pâté marron qui ne manquait pas de lui donner des hauts le cœur. Et, au fil des minutes, elle sentit une odeur presque agréable lui chatouiller les narines. Elle comprit d'un coup : Le contenu de l'assiette était aussi une hallucination. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle saisit le plat entre ses pieds et l'emmena doucement jusqu'à elle. À force de tirer sur les menottes -et oubliant la douleur cuisante qu'elles lui procurait- elles finirent par céder et enfin lui libérer les poignets alors qu'elle lâchait un soupire de bonheur. Mettant son écœurement de côté, elle saisit une pleine poignée du plat d'insectes et lorsqu'elle l'eut dans la bouche, ses soupçons furent confirmés : Des pâtes. Tout simplement.

« Si maman me voyait manger comme ça elle aurait honte... » Pensa Jennah avec un rire triste avant de fondre en larmes.

Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un filet de lumière qui l'aveugla. Jonathan, à nouveau masqué faisait tournoyer autour de son index une autre paire de menottes.

-Oh... La petite renarde s'est libérée ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il s'approcha et lui saisit une poignée de cheveux qui lui paraissait être des flammes entre ses doigts, et la releva, se délectant de son cri de douleur et de peur. Il la jeta sur le lit miteux installé plus loin et la manotta, à plat ventre, à l'un des barreaux de métal.

Jennah le sentit s'appuyer sur elle de tout son poids et commença à vraiment paniquer. Elle sentit ses Doc Martens quitter ses pieds et l'homme lui retirer son jean de sa main libre. Elle tenta de lui donner des coups de pieds avant qu'il ne pose ses genoux sur les siens, l'immobilisant complètement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, secouée de sanglots.

Pour toute réponse, il appuya d'avantage sa tête contre le lit et, achevant de lui retirer son pantalon et sous vêtement ainsi que les siens par la même occasion, il la pénétra avec force. Le hurlement de la jeune fille fut étouffé par le matelas alors qu'il commençait à faire des vas et viens. Chaque coups de reins, comme autant de larmes, lui était atrocement douloureux et mordre le plus fort possible dans le drap poisseux n'y changeait rien. Chaque coup frottait encore plus ses poignets aux menottes et elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce mal là pour oublier l'autre.

L'entendre gémir de douleur et de terreur juste en dessous de lui procurait un plaisir immense à Jonathan. Plus encore que l'acte en lui même. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle et se libéra avec un soupire rauque, alors que la rouquine poussait un gémissement plus faibles que les précédents. À peine s'était-il retiré qu'elle se replia sur elle même, du sang coulant entre ses cuisses. Il se rhabilla et attrapa une fiole dans une de ses poches où il récolta les larmes et goutes de sueurs qui avaient perlées sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Jennah qui, continuait de pleurer silencieusement. La porte se referma, la laissant seule avec ses plus grandes peur en train de rire d'elle.


	2. Chapiter 2

**Et voilà! L'avant dernier chapitre! **  
**Joker: Enfin t'aura fini cette purge...**  
**Bon, si dans le premier chapitre ce n'était pas un gros lemon très long etc, celui là est... Bah en faite c'est tout le chapitre...**  
**Joker: ARGH MES YEEEUUUUX!**  
**Bref merci à Marie ma Super Conscience pour sa review (je sais que t'attends les chapitres des autres fanfictions je le sais! TxT) et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre! See you!**

* * *

Le sifflement qui l'effrayait quand elle l'entendait il y a encore quelques jours rassurait Jennah à présent. Si Jonathan abusait d'elle au début c'était pour ses expériences (ce qu'elle ignorait complètement) puis après pour le plaisir ou simplement se défouler. Dans le dernier cas, il était plus violent, brutal, colérique. Quand elle l'entendait siffler, c'est qu'il était de bonne humeur -enfin bonne humeur... façon de parler- et que même s'il venait, elle n'en souffrirait pas autant. Car lorsqu'il était énervé, sans qu'elle n'ai la moindre idée de pourquoi, il était si brutal et voir même sauvage qu'elle finissait souvent par s'évanouir tant la torture qu'il lui infligeait était insupportable. Alors, quand le grincement de la porte la réveilla en pleine nuit -bien que ce ne soit qu'un semi sommeil- elle eut vraiment, vraiment peur. Plus que quand elle s'était réveillée dans cette pièce quelques jours auparavant, plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait violée et finalement plus que toutes les autres fois qui avait suivies. Qui plus est, la toxine qu'il lui injectait à presque toutes ses visites était plus puissante à chaque fois, et l'affaiblissait toujours plus.

-Je vous en pris... pas maintenant... Pas ce soir... Gémit-elle.

Jonathan fit la sourde oreille et lui saisit les poignets alors qu'elle les plaçait en bouclier devant elle et songea que lui retirer ses menottes ne lui procurait finalement qu'une corvée de plus.

-S'il vous plaît... Continua-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Tais toi !

La rousse sursauta. Elle avait tellement peut entendu sa voix (à peine deux fois, trois peut-être...) qu'elle en aurait presque oubliée qu'il était doué de parole. Le fait qu'il lui parle était sans doute la chose qui lui confirma qu'elle aurait vraiment mal ce soir.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi... ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Elle tenta vainement de libérer ses poignets ce qui ne l'incita qu'à serrer d'avantage. Elle tiqua de douleur et hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche, tremblante comme une feuille.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit sous son masque.

-La peur qui se reflète dans tes yeux quand tu sais exactement ce que je vais te faire...

-Non... S'il... S'il vous plaît... Je n'en peux pl-

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa une main sous son t-shirt et lui massa longuement un sein. Sa respiration saccadée lui indiqua qu'elle se laisser aller à la panique.

-Mais maintenant... J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... Le désir par exemple...

Elle eut comme un déclic et se figea. C'est donc ça qu'il cherchait depuis le début ?

-Jamais je ne pourrais désirer un monstre tel que vous. Claqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

La vague de courage qui avait envahie ses veines quelques secondes s'évanouit quand il retira son masque, révélant sur son visage une expression de haine profonde.

-Un monstre ? Vraiment ?

Jennah sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant ses yeux bleus brillants d'une telle colère qu'ils semblaient luire dans la quasi obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la pièce.

-Mais sais tu seulement ce qu'est un monstre ? Gronda Jonathan en la plaquant au matelas.

Il passa lentement ses lèvres sur le cou pâle de la jeune fille, la mordant par endroit et laissant un suçons ou deux quelque fois, lui arrachant une suite de couinements terrorisés qui ne manquèrent pas de l'exciter d'avantage. Quand il atteignit son visage, il cueillit du bout de la langue les larmes qui continuaient de couler de ses grands yeux verts. À ce contact, la rouquine ne put retenir des hoquets de peur, que le brun fit taire d'un susurre à son oreille : « Chht... Il ne faudrait pas réveiller le grand méchant loup... N'est-ce pas ? »

Alors elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle se mit à saigner, traçant un chemin vermeille jusqu'à son menton que le psychiatre lécha sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ce qui l'entourait, mais les ouvrit à nouveau quand il passa ses poignets -qu'il tenait toujours- au dessus de sa tête pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Il fit passer ses seins hors du soutient gorge et pinça le téton du droit de sa main libre alors qu'il commençait à mordiller l'autre. Elle serra les dents, ses épaules tremblants comme jamais et remarqua bien malgré elle qu'il n'avait pas bloqué ses jambes. Elle comprit pourquoi en tentant d'en soulever une : Elle était vidée de toute énergie et n'avait même plus assez de force pour lui donner un coup de pied. Elle ne pouvait même plus avoir l'infime satisfaction d'avoir l'impression de lutter. Rien. Il ne lui restait rien de plus que ses yeux pour observer la scène dont elle était victime et son corps pour qu'il en abuse comme bon lui semblait.

-Peur et plaisir... (il descendit sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Jennah et le lui retira) Quelle fabuleuse alchimie... Serait-il possible de voir cela dans tes yeux... ? (Sa culotte rejoignit son pantalon)

-Arrêtez je-

Il introduisit un doigt en elle, alors qu'elle se mordait la langue, pour étouffer son gémissement, si fort que très vite, un liquide au goût métallique lui empli la bouche lui arrachant un couinement écœuré.

-Cht chht chht... Susurra Jonathan avec un léger sifflement.

Il joignit son index à son majeur alors que son pouce lui titillait le clitoris et que Jennah déglutissait avec difficulté. Une sensation de chaleur commençait à se dégager de son corps sans qu'elle ne parvienne la retenir. Elle refusait de ressentir le moindre plaisir pour un acte aussi horrible. Mais son corps ne semblait plus répondre à son cerveau et se laisser complètement aller. Le brun quand à lui, sentit l'intimité de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de ses doigts, ce qui ne l'incita qu'à les retirer, sous le soupire presque soulagé de sa prisonnière. « Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement... » Pensa-t-il en lâchant ses poignets pour baisser son pantalon et soulever les jambes fines et blanches de la rouquine. Elles étaient douces et glaciales. Parcourues de frissons.

-Non... Non s'il vous plaît... Pas encore...

Il fit la sourde oreille et la pénétra, moins fort que d'habitude cependant. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Jennah de gémir de douleur comme à chaque fois. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler à nouveau.

-Tu pleurs alors que ce n'est que le début. Dit-il en lui donnant un premier coup rein.

-S'il vous plaît... Arr-Ah!- arrêtez ! J'ai mal...

-Je le sais bien...

Il commença à faire des vas et viens, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois. La douleur s'atténua et elle en fut la première surprise. Même si ça restait un viol, il ne la brusquait pas et se montrait presque doux. La rousse se colla deux claques mentales. C'est ce que ce fou furieux cherche : Qu'elle y prenne du plaisir. Ses poignets à nouveau libre, elle essaya de le repousser.

-Arrêtes... ou je te passe à nouveau les menottes. Menaça-t-il.

Elle cessa immédiatement, au souvenirs du métal qui lui avait brulé les poignets des jours durant, elle en avait encore la peau rougie. À la place, elle se mordit le dos de la main jusqu'à la faire saigner. « Penser à autre chose... Je dois penser à autre chose... » Se disait-elle serrant encore plus les dents, faisant redoubler le flot de sang s'échappant de la morsure. Elle le sentit accélérer au dessus d'elle, et son bas ventre quand à lui, commençait à vraiment devenir brulant. Elle se dégoutait. Son corps la dégoutait. Pourquoi ce stupide instinct animal la faisait réagir de la sorte ? Elle préférait qu'il la fasse souffrir. Vraiment.

Haletant, il se retira et la retourna avant de la pénétrer à nouveau. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et fut ravi de sentir qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Pourtant, ce fut un cri déchirant qu'elle poussa. Jennah avait les deux mains et les bouche en sang. Les perles salées coulant sur ses joues se mélangèrent aux gouttes pourpre qui s'écoulait de ses ouvertures. En regardant l'hémoglobine tâcher les draps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se haïssait, qu'elle était faible de n'avoir pas sut résister. En le sentant s'appuyer sur ses épaules ainsi que donner coup de rein plus fort que les autres, elle devina qu'il venait de jouir à son tour. Pourtant il ne se retira pas tout de suite et se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire mauvais :

-Tu vois que tu y as pris du plaisir...

Elle le repoussa et s'enfonça le visage dans le vieil oreiller abîmé où elle hurla et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Jonathan se rhabilla, récupéra son masque aux pieds du lit, hésita avant de finalement tirer une couverture sur le corps nu et parcouru de spasmes de la rouquine. En refermant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas autant de satisfaction qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_« Regardez ! Jennah la moche aux cheveux en poils de cul d'renard ! T'es parenté à Quasimodo pour avoir des cheveux et une tronche pareil ? »_

_« T'es laide ! T'as vu ta gueule ? Acné, appareil, lunette, cheveux roux ! La combinaison parfaite pour finir vieille fille la moche ! »_

_« T'es parents voulaient pas de toi à ce point pour que tu naisses comme ça ? »_

_« Naaan c'est un suppos de satan ! Vade retro satanas ! »_

_« Sans âme ! »_

_Et des éclats de rire, des doigts pointés dans sa direction, des bousculades, brimades, coups de pieds, de poings... _

_« à l'époque les gens comme toi on les brulait ! Tiens c'est une bonne idée non ? »_

_« Allez chercher un briquet qu'on lui crame la tignasse ! »_

_Elle avait courut le plus vite possible pour leur échapper. Enfermée dans les toilettes, elle s'était bouchée les oreilles, avait fermée les yeux et murmuré les paroles d'une chanson que lui chantait son père quand elle était encore petite. « Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring... » Et la comptine continuait jusqu'à-ce qu'elle s'endorme._

_« La moche ! On sait qu't'es là ! Sors ou on met le feu ! »_

_Elle plaqua plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles._

_« Elle est complètement timbrée en plus d'être laide comme un poux ! Eh ! Sors ! »_

_Des rouleaux entier de papier toilette trempés lui tombèrent dessus, puis des sec, et un enflammé. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais les autres la bloquait de l'extérieur. _

_« OUVREZ ! »_

_Des ricanements lui répondirent alors que la fumée commençait à la faire suffoquer et lui piquait les yeux. _

* * *

**... Un ch'tite Review? *yeux de chiot battu***


End file.
